Inductor-based switching converters, e.g., buck DC-DC converters, can have large voltage swings and pulsed currents at the switch node due to non-ideal circuit characteristics, e.g., parasitics and delays. Such voltage swings and pulsed currents may then cause efficiency loss and/or stress on the associated power switches, e.g., transistors.
“Soft-switching” techniques may provide zero-voltage switching of the power switches of the converter, which generally increase efficiency and reduce stress on the components. Soft-switching techniques typically use analog circuitry that includes sense resistors, current mirrors, snubbers, amplifiers and/or comparators, etc. These analog circuits become challenging to scale and calibrate as high-speed converters are integrated into sub-micron manufacturing processes.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.